


5 Times The Whalers Tried to Play Matchmaker And 1 Time When They Didn’t Have To

by reina_randwulf



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, because this fandom needs crack, whalers playing matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_randwulf/pseuds/reina_randwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kinkmeme Prompt: Whaler Matchmaking! The OP wanted Daud to end up with Martin, so here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times The Whalers Tried to Play Matchmaker And 1 Time When They Didn’t Have To

**Author's Note:**

> The fic happened before the event on the game occurred. I threw Billie in, because she’s interesting. And still I don’t really follow the prompt... I miss the part where other characters got hooked up except Daud.... Please note this is supposed to be crack fic so the characters are a bit ooc-ish? for the crack. And oh for the purpose of the crack, Daud didn't sit down and let Sokolov painted him.

For the Whalers, Daud was far more than their master. Daud had proven himself as a capable leader. He’s not friendly (The Outsider forbade him to be friendly) and a harsh man but he cared for them in his own mysterious way. He also showed a fair amount of respect to them. He seemed distant most of times but Daud knew them one by one. Even with their masks, Daud could tell them apart. Some Whalers who were taken when they were just kids, saw him as a father figure. They were all felt attached to him.

So that’s why they always wanted the best for Daud.

“Hey, have you seen Daud with someone?”

All eyes fixed on the big brute Hezron. Unmasked, his stupid face looked even more foolish. The other Whalers who were happened to sit with him just stared at him with strange look, as if he just asked something really stupid. Luckily there were just a small bunch of Whalers gathering post night patrol. Just him, Zachary, Ruth and their team leader Thomas.

“Oh c’mon! What’s with that faces? Don’t you all want to know about it?” Hezron tried to explain himself. “Come to think of it, I’ve been 5 years working under him and not a single time I have seen him with anybody. Not. A. Single. Time.”

“With whom Daud spends his private time is not our concern, Hezron.” Thomas said.

“But don’t you get curious?” Hezron asked. “Sometimes I wonder what kind of woman our master desire. Do you think he prefers big breasted or pretty face?”

“Hezron, stop it! It’s inappropriate!” due to the lack of mask, Thomas’ red face was visible to them all, causing the Whalers to erupt into laughter. As someone who was supposed to be a team leader, Thomas got little respect from his surbodinates.

“Aww, Hezron. One does not simply discuss about their father’s lover.” Ruth, the female assassin, slightly older than Thomas, cooed. She patted Thomas hair in a mock gentle way. More like got no respect at all, Thomas decided.

“Actually, I’m curious too.” Zachary, finally opened up his mouth. His mask had the grace to look like he’s frowning. How his mask did that was a mystery even Daud couldn’t explain. “Daud is a man and a man needs his release.”

“Oh, I hear someone talk about Daud and his preference.” there’s a voice from above their heads. There’s one woman who wore red coat instead of blue like the rest of them so it’s not hard to guess who’s the intruder. “Can I join?”

“Billie! Come sit with us and tell us your insight!” Hezron welcomed their master’s second in command in great delight. Anyone else who shared his interest in that topic was welcomed.

“I think I want to go.” Thomas said but his escape attempt was failed because Ruth had already grabbed his hand before he had the chance to do transversal.

“Ok, here my thought.” Billie began her ‘insight’. “I’ve been with Daud longer than you and still I haven’t seen him with someone. He doesn’t even visit prostitute to… you know, release himself. So, maybe I think Daud is more the conventional type. The one who waits for the right person to do whatever it is two people who are in love do in closed room.”

The mocking smile Billie has under her mask was directed to Thomas who was currently fighting the urge to shriek in horror at the thought of Daud doing anything with anyone in closed room.

“Well, that man is old. No wonder if he’s a bit conventional.” Zachary muttered.

“Poor Daud, he’s an assassin, who would love him?” cooed Ruth.

“Heh, maybe the old man just doesn’t have the nerve to ask a woman out.” Hezron suggested. Suddenly he laughed. “Oh damn, it’s funny to think he got no problem killing someone but afraid to talk to woman.”

No one laughed along Hezron because apparently they are sure Daud will kill Hezron if he hears that one. If there’s one person who didn’t understand the value of Daud’s wrath, Hezron’s the man.

“The lack of love life in his life makes him a bitter man.” Ruth added. “You know, isn’t it love that makes your life more meaningful? Love or the blood of your enemy. I prefer the blood of my enemy though. Love sounds like a tiring thing to keep up.”

Everybody went silent and decided to ignore her last comment.

“Are you trying to say Daud is lonely? Don’t be ridiculous. He’s got a lot of things to do. Finding ‘love of his life’ is barely in his list.” Thomas argued and wished silently that this discussion would over soon.

“That’s exactly why we should help him. You know, since he barely thinks about it.” Ruth suggested.

“Which go back to my original question,” Hezron cut in, “what kind of woman do you think our leader prefers?”

“Actually, your original question is ‘have you seen Daud with someone’.” Zachary corrected him.

The assassins suddenly started talking in the same time, describing the perfect woman for Daud, except Billie and Thomas. Thomas was busy trying to escape from Ruth’s death grip. Billie was watching her fellow assassins silently while all smiling smugly behind her mask.

“I have an idea,” she finally announced, “there’s a way to end our leader’s miserable love life.”

All pairs of eyes (except Thomas) looked at her gleefully.

“We bring the woman to Daud.” Billie announced. “Or bring Daud to her. I don’t mind. We can work this out, right?”

And so, that’s how the ‘Top Secret Mission: Getting The Right Woman For Daud’ begun.

1\. Lady Waverly Boyle

Daud’s day usually began with checking if there’s an assassination contract, checking his men, checking contract again, exercising, trying to find if there’s any contract at all, doing same paperwork, still trying to find contract, checking his men’s training, and so on, basically assassin stuffs. If there’s a contract, he would spend the majority of his times planning his actions from his office and organizing his men. If there’s everything was ready, he would execute his plan.

Unfortunately, there’s no new assassination contract for today so his day was mildly boring, scolding recruits was the highlight of his day. After deciding it’s time to end his tutoring session and punished to imbecile recruits, he retreated to his chamber. He thought he would head straight to his bed since he’s a bit exhausted. It’s not because of he’s getting old. No. So after he arrived at his chamber, he quickly climbed the stairs to his bed with no expectation whatsoever.

Finding Lady Waverly Boyle on his bed was, for the lack of word, shocking.

His first instinct was to switch to his Void Gaze to search for any clue. He found none. He tried to found someone hiding in his chamber our outside his chamber or anywhere near his chamber. He found no one. He switched back to his normal gaze and inspected Lady Boyle who was sleeping on his bed. She was covered with his blanket. All Daud could see was her face as she was covered from chin to toe. Daud peeled the blanket away from the sleeping lady’s body.

She was naked.

Daud frowned at the sleeping nude noble woman on his bed and didn’t bother to cover her back. How did she end up here? There’s no contract for Lady Waverly Boyle, not yet. Did his men do this? He wanted to summon his assassins but too bad he couldn’t choose who he could summon. He was sure it’s that thug Hezron’s doing. He’d been acting strange lately.

That exact moment, Lady Boyle started to wake up. Daud was a professional assassin. He had seen many things, heard many things. But nothing had prepared him to hear the terrible shriek that was the youngest Lady Boyle’s shriek of horror as she tried to cover her naked body.

“Who are you?! Why am I naked?!” she asked. She grabbed his pillow to cover her crotch area.

That pillow would be burned after this, noted Daud.

“I want to ask the same thing.” Daud said. Except the ‘who are you’ part.

Lady Boyle looked around her and realized she’s not in her room. She screamed even louder. “Where am I?! Why am I here?!”

“You are in Chamber of Commerce, Rudshore Financial District or Flooded District this days. I don’t really know why you’re here.” Daud answered.

“Show some respect! Don’t you know who’s your talking to?”

Daud sighed. For a naked woman lying on a stranger’s bed in the middle of deserted town, Lady Boyle still tried to look… well… noble. Daud really couldn’t understand noble woman.

“Lady Waverly Boyle. Do you know whom you’re talking to, my lady?” Daud asked.

The answer was fast and humorously arrogant, “No. Should I know you?”

“I’m Daud. And I can assure you, I’m not responsible of your state of undress or why you are here on my bed.” Daud answer.

Another scream. Daud started to think to shoot this woman’s head.

“You’re the assassin!” the nobleman shrieked. “Are you going to kill me? Are you going to kill me then rape me?”

Daud looked at her dumbfounded. That’s the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. “I’m an assassin, you foolish noble. I don’t have any freak kink like that.” Daud sneered in disgust.

“Let me go! I would pay you more than whoever paid you to kidnap you!”

Oh, finally the lady talked wisely, “I’m not a kidnapper. But if you have someone you want me to kill and you’re willing to pay, I’ll send you back home.”

Lady Boyle looked up at him, feeling confused, “What?”

“Business isn’t so good this week. If you have someone you want me to kill, I’d be delighted to do that for you.” it’s rare for Daud to offer his service so humbly like this. If this bitch still acted tough, he would feed her to the hound.

Lady Boyle thought about it for awhile. Then her expression darkened, “Actually… There’s someone my… friend and I wish to be eliminated. Do you want to kill an empress?”

Kill an empress? That sounded like a real challenge.

“I expect more for my payment.” Daud said.

“Good…. Good…” she seemed delighted, “how can I contact you regarding this business? I prefer to discuss it further with my… friend. And with more clothing.”

“You’ll know.” with one fast motion, Daud shot his sleep dart to Lady Boyle’s body. The lady was fast asleep even before her head hit the mattress.

This time Daud summoned his assassins. He’s glad he was able to summon Billie and Thomas.

“Ok, who’s responsible for this Lady Boyle’s mess?”

Billie and Thomas looked at each other before Billie said, “It’s Hezron, sir. I caught him saying that she would kidnap Lady Boyle and brought her here. I didn’t know he was serious.”

Besides her, Thomas looked like he wanted to say something but one stern look from behind her mask managed to silent him.

“Billie, bring Lady Boyle back to her estate. Thomas, change my sheet and burn my pillow.” Daud ordered. “My sheet smells like her perfume. There’s a reason why I don’t take women to my bed.”

Daud watched in silent as his two trusted subordinates took Lady Boyle and changed his sheet. He didn’t know that behind his back, Billie told the rest of the gang that the game had changed because they now knew he preferred men than women.

***

2\. Anton Sokolov

It was started when Ruth told him about her magnificent finding of his portrait by Anton Sokolov in an art dealer apartment near Golden Cat bathhouse. He kindly asked her why she told him this over their sparring lesson but the usual twisted girl just giggled and said that it was a lovely picture, he had to see it in person.

Then she started to bring it up every time she met him. Daud, go check the painting. Daud, the painting is lovely. Finally Daud asked her to fetch the painting herself but she said that the painting belonged to the art dealer so it would be stealing and she wouldn’t do any stealing because she’s not a thief, she’s an assassin, assassin didn’t steal painting. Daud had to dismiss her because his head was pounding by the end she finished why she didn’t want to steal the painting.

Daud thought that it would stop but it didn’t. She kept mentioning it over and over again, making Daud’s head hurt. It didn’t help that her voice was several pitch higher than the average woman her age. He said he would send someone to take it for him then she went back to her rambling about assassin wasn’t a thief. Finally he decided yes he would see it himself. She was happy and even made him promised he would go the next day he made the promise.

Daud should have known better that the whole thing sounded a bit weird but everything that involved Ruth sounded weirder that it actually was so he went there at broad daylight, when he knew the art dealer would be at the Golden Cat. He would see the painting himself. And if he liked it, he would take it home. Simple business.

A very naked Anton Sokolov tied to a chair in front of a painting of Daud had made the business not as simple as he thought it would be.

Groaning loudly, Daud tried his best not to stare at the exposed genital area of the Royal Physician (he failed). He wanted to summon the other assassins who were usually trailing around him wherever he went but he decided not to. It would be very awkward to explain to him why he was standing in front of a naked man like this. But whatver. He’s their leader. It’s not like he was found banging this man or something.

“Ahhh… where am…”

Crap, he’s waking up.

“Ah! You!”

Sokolov looked at him in sheer terror. His scream almost made him this close to shoot a sleeping dart right through his exposed genital.

“Yes, me. No need for introduction, I think.” Daud said, still resist the urge to look down at the man’s exposed… ok, he failed.

“Why am I here?! Why am I naked?! Where am I? What are you going to do with me??”

Daud sighed. Not this again.

“Why you’re here, my assassin. Why you’re naked, my assassin. Where you are, best you don’t know. What I’m going to do with you, I don’t know yet.” Daud answered.

After awhile Sokolov finally calme down, “You… You’re Daud, right? Are you going to kill me? Killing your target while they’re naked. That’s new.”

“You painted a very lovely portrait of me, Sokolov. I fail to recall the time you’re asking me to be your object.” Daud said.

“Ha! I don’t really need to see you to paint you, Daud. I know you.” Sokolov laughed. “Oh, yes, Master Assassin Daud. You have a great posture, very fit for a man your age. Fascinating. When I first saw you at the hall of Academy during that winter you decided to learn about Natural Philosophy, I knew you’re not an ordinary man. You, the one who wield the Outsider’s power. I want to know more about the Outsider but he doesn’t show up to me? Why? Why? Did I do something wrong? Something that offended him? That’s why… Daud… I study you… I want to know why he chose you. I paint you because I-“

He didn’t get the chance to finish his speech because Daud shot him with a sleep dart. Not in his genital, Daud wasn’t that mean.

Daud looked at the sleeping naked man with less disinterest. Pale skin, black hair, long beard, not attractive at all. Daud looked at Sokolov again. Yes, he’s going to leave him there all in his naked glory. To hell with his modesty whatsoever. Ever since he met him in the Academy, Daud knew this man was crazy.

Suddenly someone blinked right beside him. It was Billie. She looked at Sokolov and completely neutral about it. It almost like finding a naked Royal Physician in the middle of an art dealer’s apartment is as normal as breathing the air.

“I want you to bring Ruth to me once we’re back. She needs discipline.” Daud said.

Behind his back, Billie looked at Sokolov and murmured to herself, “What a waste.”

***

3\. Corvo Attano

Daud had a bad feeling when Zachary started to talk about Royal Protector Corvo Attano nonstop when that man brought him his dinner. Lord Protector was a very attractive man. Lord Protector was a very formidable man. Lord Protector was great. Lord Protector this, Lord Protector that. And yeah, did you know that Lord Protector Corvo Attano was from Serkonos like you, sir? Seriously, it’s ridiculous how often Zachary mentioned Corvo Attano. Daud had lost count when it reached double digit.

Daud once took a research regarding this man. He’s aware of Corvo Attano but he never really made it into his list of people he should be looking for. But since they guy’s stuck with Empress, and he would kill the empress soon if Lady Boyle and her ‘friend’ contact him again, it would be a good thing to find out about the Royal Protector. Not because he’s attractive. Ok, maybe a bit. Yeah, he’s attractive.

Zachary mentioned about Corvo Attano again when he bought him dinner and had the nerve to ask if Daud wanted to meet with Corvo himself. Daud said no, because why should he? It would be a waste of time to travel to heavily guarded but absolutely easy to breach Dunwall Tower and met the famous Corvo Attano himself. Besides at this point, he’s sure Corvo would appear in his room naked. He took it Zachary would be the one who brought the Royal Protector himself. Daud had learnt their move since the incident with Lady Boyle.

So when there’s no naked Corvo Attano appeared at random, Daud was disappointed.

“Zachary, you don’t plan to kidnap Corvo Attano and bring him to me like your close friend did, do you?” Daud finally decided to confront Zachary because Daud had lost his patience. A man couldn’t hope forever.

Zachary managed to look guilty despite the mask his wearing. One day Daud would know how he managed to do that.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ve tried.” Zachary admitted. “But Corvo Attano is… well… a brilliant man and it’s hard to even get close to him since he spends his time at Dunwal Tower and near the Empress. And by the time I was finished with my plan, he’s already gone to other isles to find the cure for the rat plague.”

To think that he was really looking forward to see a naked Corvo Attano.

“But if you have someone in mind, I’ll kidnap them for you.” Zachary added. His mask looked like he’s smiling. Creepy.

“There’s no need to do that. You’re dismissed.”

Daud turned his back to Zachary and walked to his chamber. He didn’t know Billie appeared besides Zachary and took him to join Hezron and Ruth in punishment.

***

4\. Thomas

After ‘Corvo Attano’ mess with Zachary, Daud noticed none of his whaler ever mentioned any suspicious thing/person to him again. He thought it was over now. Finally, he could go back to his ordinary master assassin life without naked people appearing at random place and random occasion.

He’s wrong of course.

There’s no word that could describe his feeling when he walked into the makeshift training room and found a naked Thomas tied to a dummy. He’s wearing nothing except his mask. Whoever who put him there had a cruel sense of humor to leave the mask on. He was certain this lewd display was directed for him as he was the only one who used this room during this hour and every whaler knew that. Daud knew it was Thomas because, well, it’s Thomas. The poor guy was practically wailing silently in his nudity.

“Thomas. Explain.” Daud ordered.

“Sir! Uh… There’s an absolutely good reason behind this, sir.” Thomas said.

“Then explain. Don’t make me lose my patience.” Daud growled. This little… whatever it was his Whalers threw at him was too… much.

“You might have noticed that Hezron, Ruth, and Zachary each tried to hook you up with someone, right? Well, after their failed attempt, Billie was convinced that the only one that’s worthy for you is your own Whaler. Then suddenly, I swear I could see her smirking behind her mask, she smacked my head and the next thing I know, I woke up like this.”

Daud was rendered to silence as he heard Thomas’s explanation. Did he say Billie? Billie Lurk, his second in command was involved? And why in Void’s eyes that Thomas was worthy for him?

“This is ridiculous, Thomas. Why do you want me to hook up with someone?” Daud asked.

“Because we love you and we don’t want you to be lonely, sir.”

This time Daud just blinked his eyes. That was very sweet of them to think like that. So sweet Daud thought he might throw up. They’re assassin. Assassin didn’t do sweet.

“You’re being tied naked like this. Did she have your consent?”

“Well…. No.” Thomas answered.

Daud stepped closer to Thomas, making the younger assassin squirmed. “Do you want me to touch you, Thomas?”

Thomas’s chest flushed into an interesting shade of red, “Um… sir… Too close…”

“Why…?” another step closer. “Don’t you want me to hook up with somebody?” too close now.

“Sir… I…” he wanted to scream when he saw Daud took his blade.

Thomas sighed in relief when Daud cut his ropes. Thomas quickly fell to the floor. Not long after that, Daud threw his coat over Thomas’ naked body to cover him from the cold Flooded District air.

“Sir! This is your coat! You’re lending this to me?” Thomas asked.

“Yes. I can’t let one of my best men wandering at night while naked.” Daud said. “Don’t forget to wash it properly before you return it to me.”

Daud turned his back and blinked to the next floor because he didn’t feel like he wanted to practice anymore. Little did he know, Billie sent Thomas to the punishment ring she established like the other failed Whalers. The coat? Well, she stole it. She had other plan with it.

***

5\. Outsider

It had been years since The Outsider showed himself before him. When he was younger, the Whale God seemed to have a great interest in him, watching his every move, making comments about his actions, mocking him. But ever since Daud gathered his merry band of assassins, The Outsider started to lessen his visit to him. And all the sudden, he claimed that Daud was not as fascinating as he was before and poof, he never showed up again. It’s like they never knew each other before.

But not tonight.

Daud opened his eyes and found himself in the most damned place called The Void. How could Daud forget this place? A place with floating rocks and never ending blueish environment with bits of your own personal life showed up in a shape of floating display. Daud didn’t really like it here. It’s cold.

“Hello, Daud.”

And there’s The Outsider.

“Outsider, I have the feeling that you have already abandoned me.” Daud replied.

The Outsider merely laughed at hearing that, “My arrogant boy. It’s been years but you’re still the same man inside.”

“Just cut the crap and tell me why I’m here. Am I interesting again to you?” Daud asked.

“No.” the Outsider suddenly disappeared and reappeared right next to him. Show off. “Actually, it’s your second that I found interesting.”

“Billie?” Daud frowned. “Why?”

“She visited my shrine yesterday, wearing a mask and a coat. Your coat.” The Outsider smirked. His black eyes made everything creepier. “I found it interesting how she thought she could fool me to think it’s you. She finally realized I wouldn’t show up after about an hour pleading to me to show up. What a foolish girl. But what I found more interesting was her intention. She even gathered blood, sweat, and tears from her subordinate to convince me to help her. Apparently she mistook me from a lesser God from uncivilized tribes.”

Daud was stunned to silent. What the hell is wrong with his Whalers! First he thought it’s just Thomas and his team but now Billie too? What next, Rulfio’s team would send him naked High Overseer Campbell? Did they eat something wrong? But Daud was fine and since they ate the same things, he could rule out food poisoning.

“Her action is a fool one but her reason is… well,” the Whale God chuckled, “quite noble.”

“And what is her reason if I might know?” Daud asked. He braced himself to hear the answer.

“She wanted me to have sex with you.”

Daud’s jaw dropped open in instant, “What?!”

“Well, her exact word was ‘we don’t want Daud to be alone and miserable so please Outsider, help Daud’. But seeing your Whalers threw naked people at you recently, I take it she wants you to get laid.”

Daud’s poor old man was still trying to understand what the Outsider was saying because everything he heard didn’t make any sense. His whalers wanted what?

“Is it possible for you to have sex? You’re not human for Void’s eyes!” Daud frowned when The Outsider merely laughed at his choice of swear words.

“We are in the Void. I can do anything I want.” The Outsider said.

Suddenly there’s a bed appearing next to Daud. Nope. This wouldn’t be good. When Daud tried to run away, something invisible pushed him to the bed. When he tried to run away again, something invisible kept him there on the bed. The more Daud tried to fight the hand, the more he was pressed to the bed.

“It’s always the other person who was naked when they were presented to you. But no… Not with me.” The Outsider smirked, “you’re the one who will be naked first!”

And with that, all his clothes were gone, leaving him completely naked on the bed. Damn, he hated the Void.

“Let me go, you pervert whale!” Daud squirmed under the invisible hands’ death grip.

“Not until I’ve done with you.”

Daud screamed when The Outsider grabbed his shoulder.

Daud screamed when he saw Rulfio’s unmasked face once he’s awake.

Rulfio screamed when Daud bashed his head to the edge of the bed.

“Why are you here?!” Daud roared in anger.

“Uh… I heard you scream, sir. So I checked.” Rulfio asked. “I thought you’re being murdered?”

Daud didn’t look like he’s liking that answer.

“And because you look like you’re having a nightmare, I came to wake you up.” Rulfio added.

Daud let out a long frustrated grumbling sound. He didn’t know whether to punish him for breaking into his private chamber or to thank him for waking him up from a nightmare he was about to face.

“Rulfio, bring Billie to me now. I need to kill her slowly.” Daud ordered. That woman had to pay for what she had done to him. The thought of The Outsider wanted to do that with him let alone was actually able to do was a disturbing thought.

Daud screamed in frustration again once Rulfio blinked out from his room.

Rulfio screamed in frustration when he found Billie’s room empty with a note saying ‘don’t come look for me until Daud’s wrath has finished’ and took the wrath of Daud in her place.

Thomas, Hezron, Ruth, and Zachary screamed in frustration when their chores were added as a part of their punishment.

***

+1 Teague Martin

Overseers were curious folks. They were different from mere City Watch and usually brought their blood thristy hound with them. And the music box. Did Thomas mention the music box?

“I think that is all.”

Thomas looked at his team of 4 and nodded his head. Their job was to make a complete report about their target’s estate security system. There’s a wall of light at the front of the estate, but easy to avoid if someone had a power of transerversal. A herd of hounds and a bunch of overseers. Yes, overseers.

“Why there are Overseers here? Do they have better things to do like reading the Seven Scripture or something?” Hezron whined loudly. Thomas shot him a glare. They were hiding on a rooftop but that didn’t mean they couldn’t get caught if they’re not careful.

“It’s because the owner of this estate is a friend with High Overseer Campbell, you fool.” Ruth answered. “There’ll be party tomorrow and the High Overseer would be here.”

Their target was the owner of this estate. Their client wanted them to kill their target during the party. Well, it’s not like it’s the first time they did this. Daud would be the one who killed their target of course. They were just support team.

“Isn’t that Daud?”

Thomas looked at a figure clad in dark red leather who just blinked to the rooftop opposite of them. Thomas could recognize Daud from any angle (it’s not like the man was very hard to recognize). He frowned a bit. Why he’s here? They’re just doing a scouting mission. There’s no need for Daud to come himself.

“What’s he doing here?” Hezron asked.

“Thomas, should we assist him? I don’t see any whalers coming with him.” Zachary said.

Thomas looked at Daud again and tried to locate any Whalers around Daud. He found none, which was disconcerting. But they had their order and their order was to go back as soon as they had gathered enough information.

“No, we’re heading back now.” Thomas announced. “We have our order. We have to go back now.”

“But Daud....” Ruth started to whine.

“Daud is perfectly capable to defend himself.” Thomas said.

“But what if he needs our help? We have to help him, right? Because we are his best whalers. We need to help him.” Ruth insisted in her high pitched voice that made Thomas’s head a bit dizzy.

Thomas looked back at Daud. He’s still there on the rooftop. It seemed he hadn’t seen them because Thomas was sure they are hiding in Daud’s blindspot. What’s he doing here exactly? There were a lot of Overseers and Daud would not be able to take them down alone.

“You guys, go back and report to Billie. I’ll stay here and assist Daud.” Thomas said. There’s a whine coming from Ruth but Thomas quickly cut her. “Go back. I’m still your team leader. You will obey my command or you’ll get half ration until next week.”

With a grumble, his team departed and went back. Now Thomas was alone, he could move more discreetly than when he’s with 3 loud assassins behind his back. Thomas looked back at Daud’s spot. He watched the man blinked to various of places before finally he blinked into third floor balcony. Thomas quickly followed his leader.

Thomas followed Daud quietly through the corridors while avoiding the guards inside. He frowned a little. Why did Daud seem like he’s in a hurry? He wast faster than he usually was and it’s scary a bit scary how he hadn’t noticed Thomas was following him.

Finally he stopped at a door located at the third floor. It’s a bit isolated and Thomas didn’t see any guards patrolling there. Daud knocked the door then let himself in. Thomas frowned again. What’s he doing? There’s obviously someone in the room but who? Did he meet an informant? Curiosity won, Thomas blinked into the nearby chandelier to take a peek from the air ventilation above the door.

He’s not ready when he saw a very naked Overseer Martin lying on a bed.

And he’s so not ready to see Daud kissing the said naked overseer.

Thomas couldn’t believe his eyes, he thought he was dreaming. But those men in that room were very much real and the sound they made was... was... Thomas knew Overseer Martin, Daud seemed to develop an unhealthy obsession with that man since there were a lot of information of Overseer Martin on his desk. He thought it was because Daud found the man dangerous or something else. He never thought Daud was.... well...

“Tell me again why do you want me to wait you here naked?” Martin asked once they broke the kiss.

“You can blame it all to my Whalers.” Daud replied. “They’ve been sending me naked people because they think I’m lonely.”

The Overseer laughed, “Should I get jealous?”

“My Whalers are idiots.” he kissed the Overseer again. He’s now attacking Martin’s exposed neck, drawing such a lewd noises from him.

“Speaking over Whalers...” Martin said, “does he really has to come with you?”

Thomas’ heart felt like it stopped beating.

“Who?” Daud asked. His voice was dangerously low.

“That Whaler over there.”

Daud looked up and found him. His expression went from aroused to angry. “THOMAS!”

When Thomas went back to base with bruises all over his body, he told the Whalers that an Overseer caught him rather than telling them truth. He’s still lucky he’s still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment and kudo are greatly accepted!


End file.
